Faded Inquisition
by RoseEvermore
Summary: Tabitha is an asexual human mage who holds many secrets. Take this journey with her as she tries to hold herself, her love for Cullen, the Inquisition, and the world together. The fade leads to many answers and many worlds as Tabitha tries to stop the inevitable future from trespassing and destroying her own world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: My Origins.**

Tabitha Trevelyan ran as fast as she could with the sack and large stick slung over her back. She turned back, looking at her home for the last time. The farm, laying perfectly between Lothering and Redcliff, looked empty in the morning light. She was happy to leave. Hard labor was not for her. No, becoming a mage was much more fun, she was sure of it.

Tabitha had been preparing for the journey for a while. She had discovered her affinity for magic months ago and has been keeping the secret for some time. She was just nine, but she was well aware of how people treated untamed magic. She had a friend in Lothering, a young woman, who had a younger sister who knew magic. She had promised to help protect Tabitha from others and herself, but Tabitha wanted to go to a tower and learn with the great elders.

It did not take long for the young mage to run into trouble. A group of bandits were fighting Templars in the fields closest to Lothering. Enough said, Tabitha got caught and taken prisoner as an apostate. No matter how much she pleaded, they refused to listen. She was not an apostate, she was a prospective student. It was then that she learned the brutality of the world. The taint was there long before the blights.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It is time to start another day.**

Tabitha smacked the side table as she was startled awake from the dream. She clenched her palm as the sudden drop feeling in her heart slowly dissipated. It was only a moment, but the feeling felt like it lingered on forever. She took deep breathes as she felt the bed dip beside her and heard the rustling of the sheets. The large and calloused hand pulled at the strands matted and dangling in her face. Cullen kissed her shoulder before resting his forehead in the same spot. She felt his sigh against her skin.

She turned her head just enough to look at him, "What's wrong?"

He chuckled, "That should be my line." He lifted his head to meet her eyes, "What did the Templars do to you?"

She scrunched her face in confusion, "Templars? They did nothing to me. Why are you asking?"

"You cried out in your sleep."

"Ah," she said, looking away, "Yeah, I was being chased by Templars in my dream. It was a more elaborate dramatization of when I first left home." She leaned back onto her pillow, "Actually, I wonder what home looks like now. It has been a decade and a half since I left."

He nodded, "Ah, yes. I sometimes forget how young you are. You were a teenager during the blight."

She scrunched her nose, "Barely a teen. Adrastate, do I really sound that young? I feel like I have lived lifetimes after all these events."

He propped himself up on his elbow, "Will you tell me? If it is too hard, I understand. Telling another person, especially a former Templar, must be difficult."

She flicked his arm, "I do not know what impression you have of me, but not every mage has a sob story. You have an even darker and abusive past equally at the hands of Templars and mages. I was lucky. I ran into Templars as soon as I left home and they took me to the Fereldan circle. I changed hands there a few times. Templars handed me over, mages imprisoned me and took some blood and questioned me… Well, I finally convinced them to try magic to figure out if I was telling the truth and I was so they let me go. They let me work with the tranquil. I think it was so I could learn the punishment. It was weird, having my daily life be a daily threat, but it was fine. I ran into a new Templar who was there on a visit. He was so cute with his unruly golden hair offsetting the orderly Templar plate. He was so cute, even all the other mages agreed. It was rare for mages to like a Templar. Actually, now that I think about it, I heard of many romances between Templars and mages. It was totally not rare at all. Guess we fit into that too, huh?"

He leaned over her, "Not really, I'm not a Templar any more."

She smiled, "And I guess I'm not a mage, unless Cassandra allows the circles to be reformed."

He still did not smile, "I do not remember you at the circle."

She pressed her hand against his, intertwining their fingers, "No, I was young and you stood out to me. You were also in the boat when we left the circle. Another mage and I were being transported to a different circle. You stayed with us for a short bit, a day maybe, before splitting ways. I now wish we never split ways."

Cullen smiled now, his scar on the upper lip becoming much more noticeable, "We could have been together from the start."

She looked away to hide her stressed smile. He said something so romantic. She almost felt guilty that she did not mean what she said in such a way. She merely wanted to save him from the trauma that happened during the blight. The events in his life helped shape him into the man he was now, but she still felt pity. She was safe in the circle. Sure, there were countless Darkspawn escaping into the lower levels of the tower, but they were easy to handle. Nothing was hard and she had no anguish in her life.

She ran a hand through his hair and he swatted at it, "I'm just happy that we have each other now and that we accept one another."

Leliana walked up the steps grinning at us, "Good morning, Commander. Did you both sleep well? Well, I suppose it does not matter. We have a fresh supply of recruits from the Dalish. They wish to use Skyhold to teach them history in exchange for their arms. They showed up with a signed letter and a seal from both their keeper and the inquisitor. Do you happen to know anything about this?"

Tabitha smiled, "I stole one of your birds, as you know, and sent them the offer. If the keeper signed it, then I suppose they agree."

She crossed her arms, "Why the Dalish? We have no need to forces, even if you did not kill Corypheus."

She got out of bed, pulling her dirty blonde hair into a knot at the nape of her neck, "We need to create a better bond between all nations, including the Dalish. The Qun may attack at any moment and that is a problem I caused. I am rectifying that problem. The world was torn asunder before the breach. Rifts could still be hidden in forests or other terrain that we are not accustomed. The Dalish will do well to aid our forces. In the meantime, I will promote education about everything and to everyone."

"I would suggest seeking the Divine's aid in your lovely reforging, but I doubt the one you chose would be open enough to create drastic change."

She turned to leave, but Tabitha spoke firmly, keeping her ear, "The Divine is aware of my ideals and is aspiring to meet them. Change cannot happen in an instant. If it does, then it will cause great chaos and disaster. The breach was opened in a moment and the entire world felt it. The world should not be so easily manipulated by a single will. The world would push back. Instead, the world can be slowly shown the light. Even if it is a small change after many years, it can be a change for the better. In order to have these changes take effect, the Divine and the Inquisition need the help of their brilliant spymaster. I do not expect you to love me once again, but I want you to know that I did not betray you. The changes you want cannot happen just yet, the world is not ready. You are still young and you will live to see a better world. Who knows, you might even become Divine in the far future."

Cullen tugged on a leather boot, "I think she stopped listening." Tabitha shook her head, but did not turn to him. He finished putting on his day clothes and hopped to his feet with more energy than when he retires for the day. He was an obvious morning person. He leaned in and kissed her neck, "See you at work. You should greet the recruits. I will have them in the lower level, near the kitchen." She watched him leave and waved to his receding back. **It is time to start another day.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **It is finally time she prepared herself for war.**

Tabitha Trevelyan moved from one tower to the next until she reached the one she desired. Once on the wall, she could never figure out which tower was which. She had to go from the same way every time. She opened the wood door, face exhausted and bored. She was not expecting it to be the right tower. She looked up from the floor to see the two generals standing at attention as they were being reprimanded by the commander. They were caught in mid discussion as they watched her, both parties taken off guard.

She sputtered and then Cullen started sputtering and they both looked like fools. She instantly stood tall and yelled, "Carry on!" She stepped to the other door and turned before she left, "I just wanted to remind you that we are taking in another band of bandits for training. I suggest you take them to the Western Wastes first. They seem particularly resistant to orders. I will tag along since I have many quests in that region." Before the generals and Commander could protest her decision, she hurried down the path to the main keep.

She slowed her pace as she entered the library. Solas was asleep in his chair, Elvish scripts lying open on his desk. She did her best to avoid him, not desiring another lesson on the fade. She feigned ignorance, but she had learned about the fade years ago when she met a compassion spirit. The poor thing was shackled and tortured until she turned into a desire demon that later possessed a cat. She had to break contact with the spirit, even though they had become friends in dreams. She bumped the wall while lost in thought. Glancing at the elf, she sighed with relief that he did not wake.

She made it one floor before catching the eye of the mage. He moved with pent up speed, "Inquisitor! I have not seen you visit for a while."

She leaned against the railing, "That is because you never had much to say. You seemed distracted after defeating Corypheus."

He placed his hand on his elbow as he walked, "I have been busy with thoughts of my return. I would prefer to stay, but you will not have me."

She smiled, sadly, "I want you to stay as well, but you are needed there. If anything were to happen, you will always have a place with me. But in the meantime, do try to visit."

He nodded, "Do try to avoid the fade without me."

She laughed, back peddling to the next set of stairs, "I will do my best, but no promises." She turned and passed the few people still working on research. Once she went up the stairs, she was greeted with a cold shoulder.

She immediately went on the defensive as she crossed her arms and waited for the verbal attack. It never came. She sighed, but did not unfold her arms. "Leliana," she tried, "Are you going to continue to ignore me? You have to talk to me about more than just work. I am still your friend."

She turned fast to glare at her, "The Warden was my friend. Montilyet is my friend. Even Varric is my friend. But you? Don't make me laugh. I do not keep betrayers close to me."

This made Tabitha laugh, "So says the spy master, a former bard and religious fanatic. You still are a fanatic and a damn good spy master. I hope you use all your assets to get over this tantrum fast, because I miss the girl who was quick witted and supportive. The one who understood my actions better than I ever did. I miss my friend."

She turned her back to her, "You should have thought about that before you decided to test that friendship. I have no news to report at this time." With that, she went about her work again. It looked more like she was just pushing papers around on her desk, but Tabitha was not going to point that out. She will leave Leliana for now. Every decision she made, whether helping the mages or the Grey Wardens or supporting Cassandra for Divine, has been ridiculed and criticized. She apparently had the skill to alienate people. But she knew what she did was right and she learned that there will be no pleasure in her current stature.

She turned at the top of the stairs and began to descend as she rubbed her neck. She considered running away, but knew Cullen would never come with her. The thought of losing him was unbearable. He had etched his way into her soul.

When she reached the second floor, Dorian watched her every step. She watched him in return, curious yet defensive. She went to him when he waved her over. Not even ten minutes had past since they last spoke and she was not in the mood for talking again. But he did not talk long. He took her hand in his and pressed the other to her temple, fingers gliding through her blonde hair. He brought her face closer to his, "Come to my chambers tonight."

She was surprised by this. She asked, "You have chambers?" He gave her a slight annoyed look and she shrugged under his touch, "You're always here, in the library. How am I supposed to know where you sleep?"

He let go and patted her head, "You will find it."

She gave him a soft smile, turned, and pushed off the railing. She landed on the desk with a heavy thunk and the wood creaked from her weight. Some papers flew about the room, but surprisingly not many. Solas jumped awake in his chair. He was noticeably alarmed by her sudden presence inches away.

She smiled and spoke before he could chastise her, "Did I interrupt tea time in the fade? You should have invited me. I would love to see some of the places you've discovered and the spirits you've found."

He grunted and walked away. He has been avoiding confrontation after she brought up the fade recently. Maybe she should not have teased the poor elf. Well, it was too late now. She needed to make him stay, if just a little longer. She needed his insights and she could not have him disappear after she killed Corypheus and "accidentally" shattered the orb. Her connection to the fade warned her and showed her the ways to beat fate, though only glimpses. There is one scene that she has been dreading and she knew it was fast approaching. That would be the act that would force him to become an enemy. Perhaps it is something she should ask of Dorian tonight. He was her closest friend and he knew the turmoil she felt as a mage who doesn't fit into what others want. Not to mention, he has the best romance advice.

Tabitha had made her decision. She will trust Dorian with all her secrets and then send him off. If fate begins to return to its normal path, she needed to get him to safety and where he could do the most. **It is finally time she prepared herself for war.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Positively everything that will make and change lives.**

"Your majesty!" Tabitha shouted as someone she was not expecting appeared in her bed chambers. She ran up the last few steps to meet the man leaning on the balcony door. He wore only a leather tunic over his blouse and linen pants. His leather boots and socks sat in the corner on the opposite side, but their smell hit her as soon as she opened the door. He looked tired, he must have ridden straight through the night to get here from the palace.

He nodded to her, "I hope you don't mind the intrusion. Josephine let me hide here. Apparently this section of the hold is practically abandoned."

She dropped her bag next to the bed, "We have no need for these rooms at this time so I do not wish to waste resources, time, and manpower renovating this wing. Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too," he chuckled, "I hope you don't mind if I hide out for a bit. I ran away from home."

"Don't you have some body guards or someone that watches you from afar? And your home is your kingdom, so you cannot run from it even if you wanted to, which you would not. So why are you here?"

He smiled, "How inquisitive, Inquisitor." It was obvious he was trying hard to not laugh at his own pun.

Tabitha was a sucker of puns and could not resist a laugh, but it was not the first time she has heard that one. She quickly recovered, "We have not seen each other since you told me to take my men and the mages and leave. You did not treat us as a welcomed guest, but you expect no less back? Perhaps you should have considered our relations when you left us to save the world without your support."

"I may not have given you any support, but I did not hinder you in any way. I could have and my advisors certainly wanted me to do such, but I kept your way clear from any hassle on Ferelden's front. I also let you take in the apostates."

She opened her arms, elbows bent at her sides. She drew energy from the air and a fire lit in both palms, "I am an apostate and I am the leader of the inquisition."

He pushed off the door, "And that brings me to why I am here. I am asking for your help on a personal matter."

She extinguished her flames and crossed her arms, "Why me? We are not that close to take on personal matters."

"Since you are the Inquisitor, you have a great deal of power and resources at your fingertips. I need that power."

"In addition to your own power or instead of your own power? You are a king. I merely lead a crusade. My power is neither absolute or divine."

He sighed, ruffling his hair, "I may be king, but I do not have full power. Every action is political. One decision may anger one person and the other will do the same. I cannot move pawns like you can. You have full control and nothing to stop you from doing what you want."

She exploded, "Full power? What I want? You truly are as foolish and childish as Morrigan said. I lead a force that stood as the only protection between an unknown force and the world. My actions banded nations together and caused war between others. Life and death rest with my judgment. My decisions, my actions, they all have repercussions that are felt across countries and change the course of the future. My world is wide and open, but each beat of my heart can be felt by each person. I literally have the power to tear a hole through the realm in the palm of my hand. Do you actually believe I am not affected by political necessities or ambitions? I constantly have to deal with placating the nobles, the Templars, the mages, and the chantry all whilst protecting each and every person, no matter the standing. I am forced to make fair and right judgments, free of passion, bias, and corruption, something many leaders fail to do. Unlike them, I do not have the luxury of a single failure. My power is my curse. I am strung up far more than you. A single wrong move and my throat will be slit. It is only thanks to my advisors that I am alive today, that the world is alive today. They allowed me to make the right decisions, even if the people saw otherwise. Now, I must ask you to reevaluate your life and decide if ruling is for you."

He stood in silence, taking in all she said. She felt relief wash over her. She did not know how much she needed to vent. He nodded after a time, "I did not want to become king - far from it, actually. It was a woman who convinced me to take the throne. To be honest, she influenced me greatly, even after I became king. People in court were fine with me being her pawn since she was the great Hero of Ferelden. I loved that woman. She should have become Queen, she had the head for it, much like you. I am foolish and childish, but this fool and child has learned. It has been some years since I had sought her guidance. It was not by choice. She suddenly said that I needed to be free of my mistress. She left the next day. I had a guard placed to track her, and I got regularly reports. Two years ago they returned to my court, alone. They had lost her. I have not found her since, but I cannot stop everything to seek her myself. I need you to find her. With your agents and magic, you have to be able to find my love. I set the groundwork to allow for a few laws to change, which is only thankful to you and Cassandra. You both are changing the way things are accepted and run. You are a mage and the most beloved person, the most divine person - do you know how drastic that is? I might now be able to take her as my wife and queen."

She sat on her bed, patting the sheets in a rhythmic motion as she thought. He was right, she did have the agents to get the knowledge. What she did not understand is why, even with all this power, she had to go off and do little errands and side quests. She cleared her throat, glancing back to him, "I may know what she is doing."

He rushed to her side, "Please, tell me!"

She cracked her neck, "Leliana told me a while ago that her friend, the Hero of Ferelden, had sent word that she was going to do as much as she could to aid us, but she was on her own mission and could not deviate from it."

He scrunched his eyebrows, "Mission? What mission?"

"I may know the mission and where she could be at this moment. If I tell you this information, what are you going to do?"

He leaned back, face pale, "Possibly nothing. I cannot get in her way if she does not want me and I cannot spare troops to locate and return her."

"So this is what you meant with me going out to find her. Let me guess, you want me to locate her, meet her, and aid her so that she could return to you as soon as possible?" He nodded. "Very well. As it is, I am heading to that region with my new recruits for a training exercise. In return, I will ask a great deal from you. Cassandra or one of my heralds will be in touch. You will have no choice but to accept any requests."

"Nothing unreasonable, I hope." He did not seem happy, but his madness from within began to show. He would do a great deal to be reunited with his love. Perhaps he knew this and wanted to restrain himself, asking her to act in his stead.

 **"No, positively everything that will make and change lives."**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I suppose there are more secrets to be told.**

Alistair grumpily gathered up his belongings as Tabitha Trevelyan ushered him out of her bed chambers, "I know of a place more suited for you, your majesty." She did not hide her grin as she led the Ferelden king from her side of the keep and into the library wing. Thankfully, Solas was still brooding in his study, but she took notice of Dorian's absence from his usual nook. She was too distracted with her thoughts as she nearly collided with the elven mage picking up a pile of books from the stone. "Ah," she got her bearings again, "Fiona, just the mage I am seeking. I am sure you are well acquainted with Alistair." She pulled the king forward for the mage to see properly.

He cleared his throat, glancing to every corner of the room, "Yes, um, I am sorry about our previous encounter. I hope you understand the position I was in at the time."

Fiona glanced at Tabitha, uneasy. She replied with a troubled frown, "I am fully aware."

Tabitha interjected the awkward reunion, "Yes, I am aware of _both_ your positions as well. That is why I want you to spend time with each other and become familiar. I want no hard feelings amongst all of my allies." Tabitha turned to leave the two. She made it a few steps before turning to them once more, "Alistair, I highly suggest you consider having an Arcane Advisor in your council. None would gather you more reverence amongst the mages than the one before you. And Fiona, I hope you can accommodate his majesty, but try not to mother him too much." Her grin broadened as Fiona's pointed glare widened into startled eyes.

She jumped off the ledge in her hasty escape. Solas' shoulder raised a bit from the startled thump, but he did not turn around, far too accustomed to her childish ways. She felt him pulling at the fade. She could only speculate to the extent of his powers, but she knew who he was and what he intends for the near future. She noticed Cole wander into the room. Solas' connection to the fade was just enough for him to sense the spirit if he grew closer. In a sudden rush to protect her spirit friend, she dug her fingernails into her palm and cringed as the soft skin broke. She lifted her hand and blew on the blood gently, like that of a dandelion. It began to glow in red and then gold as it floated up and towards Cole. He nodded his thanks to her before he faded from her sight as well as her sense. Cole's words came in soft whispers to the elf. He reassured him, trying to console him enough to stay. The pain in her heart became more powerful than any wound. She knew the trust she had betrayed to keep Solas around longer. She knew the great task she placed on Cole's shoulders was more grave than he dared to carry. She knew she was becoming just as much of a manipulative monster as Fen'Harel and yet she judged him all the same. But that will not stop her from doing all she can to keep the world safe and that meant postponing the disappearance of Solas.

The words faded and so too did Solas as he drifted off into the fade. He fell asleep against the painted stone wall and Tabitha took her leave. She entered the main keep again, turning around in a circle as she tried to remember where were the stairs to the lower level. She eventually found the correct door and path. She entered the big room that was previously empty but now held many cots from the recently accepted Dalish. Some cots had stacks of books beside them, while others had some armaments. Most of them were empty, but she did her best to creep past them in silence. She made her way to the door across the way and cringed when it opened on strained hinges. She quickly turned on her heel and closed it fast with a low thud.

"You had me worried. I thought you would never come."

She turned to the calming voice of her dearest friend. She surveyed the room. It was as dusty as ever with books piled high, blocking most of the shelves of the little room. There was a pile of blankets in a corner with a folded up futon. She gave the mage a quizzical look, "Dorian, is your bed chamber simply just the filthier version of your frequent haunt?"

He snickered, "Any other day, I would happily engage in playful banter, but not tonight." He leaned on the desk and it creaked under his weight. She fidgeted as he asked, "Why did you not tell me?"

Tabitha leaned to stretch her back, "I honestly did not know your father would send a letter to the Trevelyan family. I should have known that, as distant cousins, he would play up our connections. It does show how much he cares for you, though. It is rather sweet."

He tilted his head, "Father sent a message? Oh, never mind. That is unimportant and not what I am asking about at all."

She now stretched her arms, "Then, I am not sure what you are getting at."

"I am a damn good necromancer. I felt it within you."

She dodged his glance, "Felt what?"

He stood straight, "Death. You are dying."

She nodded, "Yeah, but probably not for some time. Everyone is dying, you know."

He shook his head, "Not like you. You are dying at an exponential rate. I tried to pull at that bit of death, but it is rooted too far within you. Do you know what it is?"

She leaned her shoulder into the nearest wall, "It is something that has been a part of me for quite some time now."

He nodded, guessing as much, "It is the taint."

She then moved to the chair and sat down in the cloud of dust, "Might as well make yourself comfortable. It all started at the Ostwick Circle. Damned place was better than I deserved, but they were a nervous folk. You see, I was too curious about blood magic. I told them that it made no sense that it would be bad. It was a self-giving and self-restoring fuel instead of stealing it from the fade and life itself. Well, such things were crazy for them to believe and thus they placed me in the safest and secluded spot in the tower. I was young then and I did not understand how they felt. I have grown more empathetic towards the living these days."

She sighed, taking a breath before continuing, "Anyway, I was thrown in the lower levels of the tower. Darkspawn often entered the tower from the Deep Roads which connected to our sewer. They were mostly hurlocks and I had learned enough magic to defend myself. But I was left down there for days with nothing to eat or drink. So I started stealing from the Darkspawn camps. I never knew that their taint was that infectious. When they found me, I was a quivering wreck hiding in a corner as I coughed constantly. It took me a while to recover. When no one was watching, I would use blood magic to push the taint back. Controlling the blood within your body was not easy to do, but I eventually succeeded. It was only due to that dire circumstance that I was able to control blood magic so precisely and completely. I never had a drop of lyrium in my life and the only time I relied on the fade for power was during my harrowing."

He looked shocked, "I have seen your adept connection to the fade. How is it that you have not been possessed by a demon?"

"You mean because I am a blood mage then I must be a horrible person who is easily susceptible to temptation?" She laughed, "Not quite. This might be a revelation for a man from Tevinter, but blood magic does not need a violent and painful death to become powerful. Instead, I suggest an ulterior idea: it is not the means, but the motive. When a blood mage makes a vicious sacrifice, the mage does so with extreme intent. When I use my life's essence, I do so with the same extreme intent, except mine comes from selfless and compassionate reasoning. The more altruistic the fuel, the more powerful the spell. It is quite simple, really."

He thought for a bit, rubbing his chin. He gave slight nods as he spoke, "Yes, yes, that does seem to be logical reasoning. Is it your blood magic that brings you closer to the fade?"

She shook her head. "You know that I specialize in spirit magic above all else. That is because I grew up seeing spirits. My father, as I have told you, was an elf, but he was a lot more than that. He ran away from his duties as a Keeper's apprentice so that he could marry the human farm girl he met. He warned me of the spirits, but I still saw them and made friends with them. I met them mostly in my dreams which allowed me to travel the fade. It is because of this knowledge of spirits and consideration towards their plight and being, that I am able to kindly ask them for assistance. If they are willing, then they lend me their strength to heal or shield my allies."

"I see," he nodded. "It now makes sense why you turned away those three teachers when they arrived. You had already decided your specialization long ago." She nodded. He paced the only empty space of the room for a bit. Finally, he stopped and inquired, "When do you plan on telling the others? I see now that you have been preparing the Inquisition for your death."

"I do not plan on telling anyone at all. You only know because you are my closest friend. And you also figured it out." She gave a light smile.

He sighed again, "What about Cullen?"

She crossed her arms in the chair, "He does not know and I think it best that he never knows. If he knew then he would latch onto me farther and never let me leave and try to cure me. There is not hope. Well, there is hope, but that is a last resort since it could still lead to my death."

"What is it?"

She smiled fuller now, "That is a secret that is not mine to tell."

Suddenly a pain shot through her spine, linking her heart and her brain into an agonizing circuit. She fell forward. Dorian moved fast, catching her before she could fall, "Inquisitor?!"

Her eyes rolled back into her head as her vision changed scenery to cliff covered in lush green. In the distance was a memorable sight: Skyhold. Her eyes wandered to the figure before her. Solas held a solemn face as he looked down to her. Her arm began to roar in pain and suddenly his own hand glowed. More pain came as the scene changed again and she stood on an ice capped hill in an unfamiliar region. She lifted her arm to block the snow flurries, but only a stump remained. Through where her arm should have been, she could see the sky. So many colors wiggled about in a chaotic pattern. Her trained eyes could see across the thinning veil. The fade was getting closer.

Her vision slowly came back, but her motor function returned quicker. She jerked her body hard, smacking her head into Dorian's jaw. He leaned back, startled, "What happened? Are you alright?"

She nodded, throat too dry and course to speak. She took many deep breaths, and soon she felt current herself again. She looked Dorian in the eye, **"I suppose there are more secrets to be told."**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The future you forge will be bright.**

Tabitha Trevelyan laid her body on the cold stone floor to relieve the muscle spasms. Dorian sat in the chair, watching her intently. He gave her time, but his impatience grew. He was nervous for his dearest friend. She was dying, living a self-sacrificing life, and in obvious pain. He rested his elbows on his knees, "Tell me what happened."

"I had a vision," she said simply. He silently stared at her. She sighed, turning her head away from him, "My connection to the fade is strong due to my spirit magic and blood magic. I would always have dreams of future events. Usually they came true or were slightly different. Since I got the mark, my connection to the fade only grew and I have been getting these agonizing waking visions."

"You are able to see visions of the future?" he asked.

She pressed her lips, "Not exactly. The fade has connections to many worlds. The eluvians can create doorways between these worlds in our current realm. Some of the worlds are exactly like ours with another Dorian and Inquisitor having a similar conversation or one far different. I am able to see glimpses into these worlds when I am in the fade. I have met other Inquisitors that were Elves, Qunari, dwarves, men, rogues, warriors, mages. The possibility is endless. In many of these worlds, it was not me that happened to overhear Corypheus, but another. In those worlds, I was the one that died. In our world, they are the ones that died. The connections in the fade are overwhelming, but I can see each one. Yet in these visions, I do not know whose future I am seeing."

He rubbed his temple, "I am sorry. This is a lot of information to process. It will take me some time." She nodded, but he continued, "What vision have you just seen?"

She sat up, "I have been seeing the future since before we defeated Corypheus. There is a more powerful villain afoot and I am trying my best to stop him. I cannot figure out how to prevent the destruction of our world without killing him."

"So kill him."

She shook her head, "I cannot. He has become a friend I care for and I understand what he is going through. I need to open his eyes and let him see the good in this world, but I am unable to do so. I have brought him along on so many missions and yet the future will not change. That moment will still come to pass, though he is kinder in that moment. But this vision was more. I was able to see past that point. I was able to see that I failed to stop it. This means that he is now gone. Time is progressing onto its normal path again. I have failed."

He stood, "Solas. You mean Solas, am I right? I have heard the Dalish speak to him in hushed whispers."

She rested her head in her hands, "Then I have failed worse than the other realms. I had tried so hard to stop this, but I may have just caused it further. Solas has left Skyhold."

"Tell me more of your visions so we can find him and stop him."

She shook her head, "I cannot say more about the future; there may be consequences. Please keep all I have told you a secret for now. I will continue to do my best, but please understand that my orders and suggestions have meaning. Please do as I say whenever possible." He nodded, but she stood before he could speak, "I must go to Cullen." She looked down at her hand that was already healing, "I cannot let what will happen cause him pain."

Dorian did not stop her when she left. She gave him much to think on for the night. She should have known. She should have told Cole to leave Solas alone for the moment. He must have felt the intrusion in his mind. The subtle suggestion failed. She felt close to tears. She was having a horrible day.

She entered her room and walked up the steps. Cullen was leaning on the balcony and she shivered from the cold draft, "Good evening, Cullen. You finished up early tonight." Instead of going to him, she went into her closet and began packing her armor, "I think I might go ahead of the troops tomorrow and get some supplies along the way. I heard rumor of a wandering merchant that has some rare goods."

"Tabitha," he called to her, "Tabitha!" She turned and he stood right before her. He lifted his hand and rubbed tears from her cheek. "What is wrong?"

She seemed shocked by her own tears. She just revealed so many secrets and the future she was building was crumbling before her. What could she possibly say? There was far too much. She needs to tell him the truth. He leaned down and kissed her, softly and intently.

She returned the kiss before pulling back. "I have something to tell you. I have been lying to you, the inquisition, and everyone I have met in over a decade. I am no Trevelyan. When I left the Ferelden circle, another mage and I was accompanied by three Templars and a few young Templars, one of which was you. We were on our way to the Ostwick tower. You and your superior parted ways with us to return to your training camp. We were a day away from the tower when we were set upon by bandits. The mage I was traveling with, Talia Trevelyan, was not very skilled with magic and was being sent to other circles to train, but she never made it back to Ostwick. Those bandits killed her, two Templars, and wounding the only young Templar remaining. Bann Trevelyan was a powerful noble in Ostwick and had the circle promise to meet our party and get her safely home. They arrived too late and found only the two of us alive. They asked the young Templar where the Trevelyan girl was and he was unsure which we were, especially in his state. I took her crest and ensured them that I was a Trevelyan and that the young Templar saved my life. They tended his wounds more diligently and he got expert care from healers hired by the family."

He moved her to the bed and urged her to continue, "I used magic to turn my brown hair blonde and pretended to be a Trevelyan ever since. I only met that Templar again when he was called to my harrowing. Upon seeing my hair, he realized immediately that I was not the Trevelyan daughter. He thanked me for what I did for him. He was given a higher command recently and was favored in Ostwick for saving the daughter of the most powerful man. He said he owed me his life and that he will do what he can to protect me. That night I met with my 'father' in a grand feast. He never realized who I was nor did he seem to care. I returned to the circle and lived on as a Trevelyan until I was sent with the mage delegation to the conclave. You know the rest from then. The first time I met you, I was Tabitha Alerion. My father was an apostate elf turned farmer and my mother was a human. I grew up in Ferelden."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I know. Josephine looked into your history. Leliana as well. As advisors, we _knew_ who you really were. We knew _who_ we were choosing to be the Inquisitor. _I_ knew who it was I was falling in love with and who I want to spend every moment."

She began to tear up again, "I love you, Cullen, so damn much, but I cannot-"

He shushed her with a single stroke of his hand down her cheek, "And I love you. I love you so much that just being able to be with you and share this love with you is more than enough pleasure than I could ever lust for in life. Besides, there are plenty of children made into orphans because of the blight and Corypheus. We will have no shortage in chance to start a family." He kissed her gently, "And maybe we can try to find your family's farm. See what has happened to it and if we can find your family."

She smiled, "I would like that. I would like that very much. Then, maybe, we can visit your family?"

He chuckled, "Of course, but you are allowed to be selfish sometimes. **The future you forge will be bright.** "


	7. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Chapter 6: Lead the way./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Tabitha stepped on a large pebble and slipped, falling onto her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSera burst out in laughter as she pointed dramatically, "You are graceful, Inquisitor!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"She glared at the elf, "Well, you try walking on this ground with cloth style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI feel every stone."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;""She's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSomething is not right."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCole spoke from the back of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEveryone except for Tabitha forgot he was there until he spoke, "Everything is out of her control style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe is distracted." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Iron Bull walked up to her, resting a hand on her shoulder, "There is nothing to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCullen and his trainees have cleared the path."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"She looked off into the distance ahead of them, "It is not em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"this/em path that I fear."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIron Bull grunted before pointing in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA shadow of a dragon covered a corner of the sandy Western Wastes style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe sighed, "Cullen better have avoided that dragon or else I will kill him myself."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Iron Bull laughed, "He is more than style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe would never bring new recruits in the path of a dragon."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"She glared back at him, "Then why have we not been sent word that the route has changed."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPerfectly on que, a scout ran up to them from the far style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe addressed her immediately, "Soldier, what is your report?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"She took in a sharp breath, "The commander has changed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe clear path is thirty degrees north from the original line."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Tabitha smiled, feeling a need to release some stress, "Tell him to take the new recruits back onto the predetermined style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe dragon will be gone."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Bull cheered, raising his axe above him, "Fuck yeah!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;""I can think of worse things than a dragon," Sera snidely./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Cole remained silent./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"The scout seemed shocked, "Oh-okay."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe did not ask for clarification before she took off in the same direction she came from earlier./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"She looked at her group as they all readied their weapons for the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Let us draw the beast down instead of wasting time finding a path up the cliff."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;""I'll do it," Iron Bull and Sera said in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Tabitha shook her head, "No, I want to stare it style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSera, flank it from a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBull, rush him from behind."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;""I am good at that," he interjected, quietly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;""And Cole," she continued as if she did not hear him, but a smile crept onto her face," I want you to jump as close as possible and go for the killing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAll of you watch out for the flames."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"With that, she magically moved forward, her distance changing in a blink of an style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSera ran with the most speed while Bull walked style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCole vanished without a trace./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"With a sudden burst of energy, Tabitha raised her wooden staff high in the air and a large pillar of frost shot style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe projectile soared in the direction of the dragon, but was immediately followed by a large flaming style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe impact shattered the ice in a loud and sparkly display./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"The dragon turned and the large flapping could both be seen and heard style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTabitha started to run towards it, using her magic again to move the greatest distance in the least amount of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt afforded her the chance to run straight at its style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe stared the dragon in the eyes, but saw nothing but style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs its jaw dropped and she could feel the heat rising, she used her magic again and appeared behind the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe drove up and turned, flying back towards style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWith the spirit energy she was so graciously granted by the spirits of the dragon's victims, she created a large style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe flames shot out and trailed on the ground, nearing her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen it reached her, the barrier shimmered to life and she felt the force of its blast push against style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe bit her lip and put more power behind the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"She heard the yell of Iron Bull as he charged, but the beast and flames were all she could style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe heard the whistle of the arrows, but again saw style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer vision was of pure style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat was when she heard his voice inside her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSolas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;""In another world, perhaps…"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Another voice, "Why not this one?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Tabitha's hand and eyes glowed brightly as she repeated the phrase, "Why not this one?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn a burst of light, the veil tore style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer voice and that other spoke as one, "Var lath vir suledin!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"When the light faded, the dragon laid dead and her companions stood opposite her barrier, yet she was not style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBeside Tabitha was a beautiful elven woman with one style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe knew exactly who that woman was for she had seen her in a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was the one whose love was powerful enough to stop style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf only she arrived sooner./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Tabitha dropped the barrier and they all stared at one style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe cleared her throat, "Uh, sorry, this is my friend, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe will be tagging along for a time."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey shrugged, nonchalantly, before returning to the dragon and taking its scales./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Lavellan walked to her, unsure, "So this is your world?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Tabitha nodded, "I hope you can refrain from being style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt will be hard to explain you to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Quinari have yet to trespass and I have much to do before we can confront style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDo you have a plan?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"She scoffed, "A plan?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI ran out of time for a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMy world has been style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI did not come here by choice."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;""What?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt ended already?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTabitha was shocked, "Then how are you here?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;""You opened yourself to the Fade so I was finally able to cross style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI… I should have died, but he saved style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe pulled me to him somehow and I was able to enter the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPerhaps like that time we could physically walk due to the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat is how I am still here."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;""But everyone else… they are gone?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTabitha felt a tear style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt might not have been her world, but that does not make them any less real./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"The elf dropped her pack and rummaged around for a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter a moment, she pulled out a crossbow from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe style looked awfully close to Bianca, but before Tabitha could ask, she was stumped into silence as the woman pushed it over the remains of her arm and strapped it into style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTabitha looked down at her own hand the glowed green style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCould she put something useful in its place?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"The elf spoke, "He took the anchor from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf he did not, it would have killed me just as it will kill style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMy arm turned to stone, so I smashed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was quite painless."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Tabitha nodded, "But what if this is keeping me alive somehow?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"The elf looked up, "What?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"She shook her head, " style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe should move style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCullen may be waiting for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere is much to prepare for before any more guests arrive."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #444444;"Lavellan threw her pack back around her shoulders, strong"Lead the way."/strong/span /p 


End file.
